Talk:Schutzstaffel uniforms and insignia
SS Major I'd like to add a picture of the four pip SS-Major insignia in the Background section under the justification that it is an implied insignia, since we have seen the insignia right below it and the insignia right above it. Any objections? I won this battle over at United States military insignia with one and two star general and teh idea of implied ranks is used with the senior TOS Admiral ranks over at Starfleet ranks. I just dont want someone to delete the picture as non-canon five minutes after I upload it. -FleetCaptain 10:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) "intro pic" removed Since there seems to be some controversy... I removed this image for the following reasons: #I feel an "intro pic" is unnecessary in an article that mainly consists of dozens of images anyway. #The way this intro pic was formatted looked really ugly: no border, no description text because it wasn't included as "thumb". #I feel that it is absolutely unnecessary to have an image showcasing the "Hitlergruß" on top of an article that is only tangentially related. I think this may have been added for "shock value" more than anything else - if not, and there's a consensus to have some image there despite of the other problems mentioned, let's find a more neutral image. -- Cid Highwind 21:01, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :It is standard practice on Memory Alpha to display "introduction images" to most articles. I just browsed Category:Technology and found dozens of such images on dozens of such articles. Forgive me, but it really appears you removed the image because you don't like the subject matter. This article doesnt glorify Hitler, as you suggest with your German phrase which translates as "Hiter is Great". Take a look at my user page; I'm a World War II historian and United States military officer and I wrote this article out of historical interest in the apperance of SS insignia in Star Trek episodes and for no other reason. -FleetCaptain 21:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Still, the image is not necessary. An image showing different varieties of the uniform, like people wearing those uniforms standing next to each other (like on the various Starfleet uniform pages) would be more appropriate. I find the current image offensive as well, there is sure to be a better image to intriduce and sum up the article than the current one. --Jörg 21:57, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll respect the majority but may I say when dealing with Star Trek episodes about Nazis and World War II, removing material based on personal feelings opens up some dangerous doors. I've studied World War II for several years and brush it off rather easily, but I do work with WWII vets and I'm sure there are those out there who think this entire article shouldn't be here in the first place. Not that either of the people above have said that (becuase they haven't). I thumbnailed the image and the opening paragraph should have some kind of into picture much like the SS article has the Guardian of Forever shot as its intro. I'm open to suggestions and I guess if a large number of people don't want a picture up top then we can remove it. -FleetCaptain 22:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Good solution with whoever changed the picture to eliminate the salute! -FleetCaptain 22:13, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Just an example Not to detract from the discussion above, but an example of why I found this material so interesting was the uniform that Kirk wears when he is disguised as a Gestapo officer. The collar insignia actually isn't an SS rank patch. Its a modification of one where it looks like the rank pips were sewn across as a straight line and then swen on top of the enlisted silver rank piping. I wonder if thats the way the uniform came or if the wardrobe department did a "quick fix" to make Kirk look like an officer. I've also always wondered how Leonard Nimoy must have felt producing this episode, being Jewish as he is and spening the majority of the time wearing swastikas and SS insignia. I guess to him it was probably just a job. -FleetCaptain 22:11, 1 January 2008 (UTC)